Werewolf (Online)
'Werewolf ' (pl. wilkołak) – forma likantropii występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Wygląd Ich wygląd i zdolności różnią się w zależności od formy. Bazowa forma wilkołaka ma ciemnoszare futro i żółtawe oczy. Używają w walce ostrych jak brzytwa szponów i kłów. Są też niewiele wyższe od ludzi. NPC NPC wilkołaki są spotykane w grze w większości jako przeciwnicy. Występują głównie na obszarach dzikich i słabiej zaludnionych. Ich rola w grze jest zazwyczaj marginalna i sprowadza się do bycia przeciwnikami na różnych obszarach i w czasie różnych zadań. Zdarzają się też wilkołaki, z którymi są powiązane ważniejsze zadania i tutaj ich rola wychodzi poza bycie przeciwnikiem. Zdarzają się misje w których wilkołak zleca zadanie, albo jest towarzyszem walki. Jednak role wilkołaków jako przeciwników dominują. Nazwane wilkołaki w grze *Annyce *Arienne Kerbol *Dynus Aralas *Fangaril *Fangsnout *Faolchu *Firwin *Grimclaw *Guard Annyce *Guard Bran *Infected Noble *Kayd at-Sal *Lieutenant Bran *Magnar Child-Eater *Moorfang the Ravenous *Nimriian *Nusana *Packleader Sigmund *Rageclaw *Salazar the Wolf *Songamdir *Thulendor *Treethane Dailithil *Undead Werewolf Gracze Każdy gracz, o ile nie posiada już wampiryzmu, może stać się wilkołakiem. Aby nim zostać musi zostać pokąsany przez innego wilkołaka. Pokąsanie przez NPC Gracz może zostać pokąsany przez wilkołaka NPC w czasie walki. Jest to jednak niezwykle rzadkie. Pokąsanie przez innego gracza Inni gracze, o ile są wilkołakami, mogą pokąsać gracza. Jednak mogą to zrobić jedynie w Hircine's Shrine. Osoba pokąsana ma 7 dni na wykonanie specjalnego zadania o nazwie Hircine's Gift, inaczej efekty pokąsania zanikną i musi zostać pokąsana ponownie, jeśli chce zostać wilkołakiem. Gracze posiadający wilkołactwo dostają drobne bonusy do siły i punktów życia w ludzkiej formie i maja duży bonus do siły gdy zmieniają się w postać bestii. Dostają też dużą podatność na działanie trucizn i to zarówno w formie bestii jak i w ludzkiej postaci. Ekwipunek Ekwipunek możemy pozyskać tylko z ciała wilkołaka NPC. Jedyne co możemy z nich pozyskać to: * złoto * fragmenty futra * losowy przedmiot Powiązane zadania * A Brush with Death * A Lingering Hope * Back-Alley Murders * Freedom's Chains * Hidden in Flames * Lineage of Tooth and Claw * Rally Cry * Retaking Camlorn * Ripple Effect * Taking the Fight to the Enemy * The Fall of Faolchu * The Glenumbra Moors * The Nameless Soldier * Werewolves to the North * Wolves in the Fold Cytaty *''Grrrrr'' Miejsca Wilkołaki można spotkać praktycznie w całym Tamriel. W samej grze The Elder Scrolls Online można je spotkać w następujących miejscach: * Argent Mine, Wrothgar * Grahtwood * Glenumbra ** Aldcroft ** Camlorn ** Daggerfall ** Glenumbra Moors ** Silumm ** The Wolf's Camp * Hircine's Haunt, Craglorn * Kerbol's Hollow, Bangkorai * Rageclaw's Den, Eastmarch * Rawl'kha, Reaper's March * Silvenar, Malabal Tor * Tanglehaven, Malabal Tor * Weeping Wind Cave, Reaper's March Ciekawostki * Na terenach Paktu Ebonheart nie ma praktycznie żadnego miejsca czy zadania, gdzie wilkołaki byłyby głównym przeciwnikiem. Wyjątkiem jest World Boss w Rageclaw's Den w Eastmarch. * Alpha werewolf w momencie przemiany przywołuje dwa wilki jako wsparcie. * Najwięcej wilkołaków jako przeciwników możemy spotkać w Glenumbrze i w Grahtwood. * W przeciwieństwie do The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, w The Elder Scrolls Online nie dostajemy kary za przemianę w miejscu publicznym. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja de:Werwolf (Online) en:Werewolf (Online) es:Hombre lobo (Online) ru:Вервольф (Online) uk:Вовкулака (Online) Kategoria:Online: Fauna